


Underneath the party lights

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: South Park
Genre: Blow Job, Drinking, Fluff, Kenny Dies, M/M, Party, Protective Craig, Sweet Ending, dub con, season 4, sweet Craig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:03:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: At Kyle's party Tweek gets drunk, Kenny dies and Craig shows his softer side





	Underneath the party lights

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is up later then planned, editing took me forever and I had a busy few days. This can be underage but feel free to imagine any age you want, hopefully you enjoy

The music was loud, pounding in Tweek's head as he stumbled down the hall, one hand on the wall and the other grasping his filled plastic cup tightly. It was hot inside no doubt due to the mass of bodies dancing in the living room and milling around the spacious house, every kid in town was here to celebrate the lack of parents 

Eric had handed him an amber coloured drink when he had first arrived about twenty minutes ago and three or so more later he wasn't feeling to well. His thoughts were jumbled, chaotic but slow, so no worse then normal yet he felt fuzzy, numb and airy but also like he was heavy with suffocation. He needed air which was currently why he was hoping he was making a bee line or at least semi straight line for the back door

He stumbled the few steps from the wall to the door practically crashing into it with a small thump. His hand rested on the cool glass alongside his forehead, the temperature soothing the rhythmic thump thump of the music till it slowly faded into dim background noise as his other hand grasped blindly for the handle, hoping the door was already unlocked. When his hand finally closed around the the cool metal handle he tried it and finding it moved with ease, leant back just enough to tug the door open

A cool wind met his face and he sighed as he finally stepped into the quiet freedom of outside. The door clicking quietly closed behind him as he took in a deep breath of fresh air before lowering his lightly trembling body to sit on the steps 

It was a cold night but the frigid air felt nice on his slightly heated skin as his eyes slipped closed and he allowed his mind to relax. He didn't realise he wasn't completely alone outside until several minutes later when a muffled voice startled him from natures calming serenity. "Hey Tweek, what's up" Kenny stood before him in his usual orange attire, a matching cup to his own in hand. He didn't seem as unstable as Tweek felt as he watched Kenny move to sit beside him. A small smile formed on Tweek's lips without him really knowing why as Kenny patiently awaited his answer. "Nothing, just needed a break" he admitted after a moment, relaxing back to stargaze beside the other quiet boy

They laid like that for several minutes before Kenny moved to sit up making Tweek follow. He was a little slow to reach out and accept the hand extended to him once he spotted it but when he did he allowed Kenny to pull him to his slightly jittery feet and lead him from the stairs down into the yard

Tweek giggled as things spun with their dance and although his throat burned he finished what was in his cup with a little encouragement after seeing Kenny had done the same. Having fun and feeling even mildly relaxed were a rare thing for him in his life so Tweek did his best to just enjoy it, allowing his slowing brain not to over analyse everything, like why Kenny, who had taken charge was slowly leading him around the side of the house 

His back met the wall with a gentle thump and he blinked curiously up at Kenny who had lightly pushed him back against the wall. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion but he didn't move as Kenny peeled his hood away

Kenny was beautiful, the sight of his lazy smile bringing a small one to Tweek's own flushed cheeks when he leaned in to gently join their lips. He was shy and instantly fidgety but Kenny didn't give him time to think about the nagging voice of reason in the back of his head as Kenny pulled back and sunk down to his knees with an unknown purpose. His hands unlike Tweek's didn't seem even slightly unsteady as he reached for Tweek's faded jeans, popping the button on the light fabric and sliding down the zipper just as quickly

Tweek swallowed, throat dry and tight as he looked down at the blonde a little nervously. He was still a little confused as to what Kenny had in mind but was unsure on how to voice his mixed up thoughts 

Even with the few seconds it took for his camo print briefs to be pushed down along with his jeans, his mind couldn't seem to get up to pace with what was happening in time to form a coherent thought or sentence. With Kenny's mouth now wrapped around him any chance of protest was gone as his head bumped back into the wall a little too hard making his eyes slip shut as a soft groan escaped him. Kenny's head descended enveloping him in the silky warm cavern of his mouth before he swallowed making Tweek's hips jerk reflexively. He pulled back slowly dragging his tongue and teeth until he reached the leaking head, then bobbed forward again

Tweek's wide eyes went south at the scrap of teeth against his sensitive flesh, almost afraid Kenny might bite it off. His hands fisted into sunshine blonde hair and gripped tightly as Kenny set a new and quick rythm. Tweek was helpless but to moan as Kenny used his talented tongue to his advantage, drawing him ever closer to an edge that felt like a chasm he was teetering on and although afraid to fall over he knew he was going to eventually 

A few reflex tears left his eyes from the newfound pleasure and while usually he would be freaking out currently he could find it in himself to care. Spit dripped down Kenny's chin mixed with his pre-cum, his hands had gone from Tweek's thighs back to cup his butt letting Tweek's hands pull him forward and back. He swallowed on occasion just to hear the soft whine break through Tweek's light panting and as the motion of his hips slowed with slight spasms, Kenny gripped Tweek's soft butt and pulled him forward

Tweek couldn't help but scream as his hips jerked forward and he came, streams of sticky cum shooting down Kenny's eager throat while one of his own hands flew to his mouth in surprise. He gasped softly hips still stuttering as he released his grip on Kenny's hair 

Kenny pulled off with a small pop, a smile on his face as he swallowed then ran one of his own fingers through the damp mess on his chin. With shaky legs it was a wonder Tweek still stood, his body weight pressed back against the wall to hold him up as he trembled with pleasure. Aftershocks had made him as unsteady as he was use to but he had never felt so relaxed or calm 

As Kenny's hands returned to his butt, he circled the slick finger around Tweek's tight pink rim making the boy blush even further and gasp for protest as the single digit slipped in. "wait Kenny" his words came a little to late and his body tenses up in response to the sudden intrusion. Tweek only becomes more tense when Craig, who neither boy had heard come into the backyard and yell Tweek's name rounds the corner 

Tweek feels like he could die when his eyes meet Craig's "C-Craig" he groans hiding his face as Craig takes in the scene before him. Kenny barely gets out a "hi Craig" before Craig has walked up to them and flung Kenny into the harsh bricks set beside the house. Neither boy notices the way Kenny's head hits or the blood that slowly surrounds his unmoving body as Tweek's legs finally give out and Craig catches him

On their way back to the back door Craig carefully fixes Tweek's clothing as best he can, supporting him with an arm around his waist as Tweek was adamant about the fact he didn't want to be carried like a girl back into the house. The door opens before Craig can reach for it and Stan and Kyle step outside. Craig couldn't really care what their going to do and pointedly ignores the look from Stan. "You have a bedroom we can use" Craig's voice is it's usual monotone as he speaks "Tweek drank to much" Kyle looks between them for a moment but then nods "upstairs, second to the left." Craig nods wasting no time closing the door behind them just as Stan says "oh my god they" then the door slid shut, Craig not caring enough to know the rest as he led Tweek carefully through the crowd 

The music was loud, pounding insistently in Tweek's head once again but becoming less of a problem as they climbed the stairs. it fading to only a gentle thumping as Craig closed the door, locking it to keep the other stupid drunk people out

Tweek's laying back on the edge of the bed when Craig turns around again, not bothered to move from where Craig had set him down except to fall back on the plush surface of the bed. "Come on Tweek you can't sleep like that" Craig's concerned voice is soft in the way it only is when he's speaking to Tweek. His hand reaches out to meet the skin of Tweek's arm making him shiver, Craig was unnaturally warm and it was only now that he was beginning to realise just how cold it had been outside 

Craig immediately had his jacket off and after pulling Tweek back up into a seated position, was wrapping the warm fabric around him. "Jesus Tweek your freezing" he stated, hands rubbing at his arms. He couldn't quite make out what Craig had mumbled about Kenny once Craig's hat was on his head but he was pretty sure it was violent even as he was so gently pulled back into the bigger boys arms 

They settled back towards the headboard and Tweek sighed finally letting out a heavy breath, only Craig could make him feel this safe and calm his mind. "Thanks Craig" he mumbled softly as he nuzzled closer to Craig's chest, getting comfortable. "Don't mention it, just get some sleep Tweek" Craig gave his classic monotone response but even without looking up Tweek knew he cared. With a small smile on his face Tweek allowed the day to finally catch up with him and safe within Craig's arms fell into his first peaceful sleep in weeks

Craig let out a small breath when Tweek fell limp against him in the tell tale sign of sleep. He swore he was going to kill Kenny later but for now he would watch over Tweek, ensuring that no further harm would come to him tonight. As his peaceful angel slept within his protective grasp Craig leaned down to press a gentle kiss to Tweek's forehead and to whisper a promise in his ear, a promise that no matter what Craig would always be there for him, that he would always protect him

**Author's Note:**

> Personally I see Craig freaking out at the bump on the back of Tweek's head the next morning and going super Craig on Kenny's dead ass but that's a whole nother story


End file.
